


I Got a Dream

by queenarianna17



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alcohol, Beer, Corona - Freeform, Drinking, Gen, I Got a Dream, Singing, Song - Freeform, the Snuggly Duckling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Summary: An one shot taken from my book “The Tangled Web of a Black Widow”
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hook Hand (Disney: Tangled)/Other(s), Rapunzel/Queen Arianna of Corona
Kudos: 1





	I Got a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Drinking, alcohol, beer

“I'm malicious, mean and scary

My sneer could curdle dairy

And violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest

But despite my evil look

And my temper, and my hook

I've always yearned to be a concert pianist”

Hook Hand began to sing. 

“Can't ya see me on the stage performin' Mozart

Ticklin' the ivories 'til they gleam?”

Hook Hand’s hook took off the keys as he scaled the piano. Rapunzel giggled as she blocked them with her frying pan. 

“Yep, I'd rather be called deadly

For my killer show tune medley

Thank you

'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream”

Hook Hand sang. 

“He's got a dream

He's got a dream”

The Thugs joined in. 

“See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem

Though I do like breaking fevers

You can count me with the dreamers

Like everybody else

I've got a dream”

Hook Hand continued to sing. 

“I've got scars and lumps and bruises

Plus something here that oozes”

Big Nose sang as he pointed to his forearm. 

“And let's not even mention my complexion

But despite my extra toes”

He continued as he held up his foot. 

“And my goiter, and my nose

I really wanna make a love connection

Can't you see me with a special little lady

Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?”

Big Nose sang as he sat in a bucket with a short little man in a diaper and pretended to row in a stream. 

“Though I'm one disgusting blighter

I'm a lover, not a fighter”

He sang as he sent Shorty gliding around the pub. 

“'Cause way down deep inside

I've got a dream

I've got a dream”

Big Nose sang. 

“he's got a dream”

The Thug chorus sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Big Nose sang. 

“he's got a dream”

The Thug chorus sang.

“And I know one day, romance will reign supreme

Though my face leaves people screaming

There's a child behind it, dreaming 

Like everybody else

I've got a dream”

Big Nose sang. 

“Tor would like to quit and be a florist”

A thug arranged flowers in a vase. 

“Gunther does interior design”

Another thug straightened a portrait of a puppy. 

“Ulf is into mime”

The mime thug was miming. 

“Attila's cupcakes are sublime”

A thug gave cupcakes to Rapunzel, Arianna, and Cassandra. 

“Bruiser knits, Killer sews”

Two Thugs were knitting and sewing in the corner. 

“Fang does little puppet shows”

A thug was playing with puppets in the corner. 

“And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns”

A thug with a bucket head was playing with unicorns. He made them kiss. 

  
  


“And you?” Hook Hand questioned as he went over to Flynn. “Sorry boys, I don't sing.” Flynn announced. They pointed swords at him. Flynn got up on the table and began to sing: 

“I have dreams like you, no, really

Just much less touchy feely

They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny

On an island that I own

Tanned and rested and alone 

Surrounded by enormous piles of money”

Rapunzel stood up on the table. She began to sing: 

“I've got a dream”

“she's got a dream”

The thugs repeated. 

“I've got a dream”

Rapunzel sang. 

“she's got a dream”

The thugs repeated. 

“I just wanna see the floating lanterns gleam

And with every passing hour

I'm so glad I left my tower”

Unfortunately, she sang that line when a certain someone was passing by the bar… 

“Like all you lovely folks

I've got a dream”

Rapunzel sang.

Arianna stood up on the table and began to sing: 

“I have dreams, like you -- no, really!

Just much less touchy-feely, 

They have nothing to do with talent or money, 

To find the lost princess on my own,

So I don't have be a-lone, 

And so life can get to being warm and sunny!”

Staylon and Cassandra cheered.

Cassandra stood up on the table and sang: 

“I have a dream! 

It is to become the captain of the guard! 

Thought it seems hard, 

I already have the current captain on my team!”

Cassandra sang. 

Staylon climbed up the table and began to sing: 

“I have a dream! 

It is to correct the injustice that we face, 

every day without grace, 

to the extreme”

“She's got a dream”

The Thugs sang. 

“he's got a dream”

“They've got a dream, we've got a dream

So our differences ain't really that extreme

We're one big team

Call us brutal, sick, sadistic

And grotesquely optimistic

'Cause way down deep inside

We've got a dream”

The group sang as the thugs ran through fire. 

“I've got a dream”

Hook Hand sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Rapunzel sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Flynn sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Arianna sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Cassandra sang. 

“I've got a dream”

Staylon sang. 

“Woo, woo, woo, woo” Everybody cheered. 

“Yes, way down deep inside

I've got a dream”

Everybody sung. 

“Yeah!” Everybody cheered. 


End file.
